TL and Dawn Halloween
by TLSoulDude
Summary: A fanmake of a scene from Hetalia: Axis Powers. TL and Dawn sit through an episode of Kolchak...and show their thoughts on the series. Oneshot.


_**Fanfiction Dot Net presents...**_

_**A TLSoulDude production...**_

_**Starring TLSoulDude and CrescentMoon90 (a.k.a. Dawn)...**_

"Wassup, guys? I'm TL!" TLSoulDude exclaimed, swinging down from the ceiling. He was a gray hedgehog with a formation of hair on his head that, unfortunately, looked like a marijuana leaf, a black and turquoise poncho with an archaic-looking lightning bolt and flower on it, a battle gauntlet on his left arm, a glove with red electricity on his right hand, a gold mane, and bright blue eyes. Nearby was a girl with tan skin, brown hair, hazel eyes, a black jacket, a purple shirt, and a scar on her cheek. TL said, to the audience, "I'm here hangin' out with my new friend! For real, y'all! Dawn and I are buddies!"

'Wow, a real alien.' Dawn thought...however, it was quickly replaced with the thought of, 'Why is he upside-down?'

_**TL's Ghosts**_

TL burst into a room, looking frightened and a DVD in hand with Xem and Hanabi right behind him.

"Hey, Dawn!" TL called with a shaky voice, "Wanna watch something with me? It's pretty short..."

"It's not another episode of Kolchak the Nightstalker, is it?" Dawn asked.

"YEAH AND IT'S SO FREAKIN' SCARY I'M NOT WATCH IT ALONE!" TL shouted, holding the DVD out.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Xem asked.

"I think that's an exaggeration..." Hanabi murmured.

A short while later, TL plopped down next to Dawn on a couch and held a giant, stuffed Pikachu close to him.

"Thanks for sticking around." TL said, "With you and Mr. Pikachu, it'll only seem HALF as scary..."

"You don't HAVE to watch it, you know?" Dawn asked.

"Say that again and you'll get a nice view of my home planet." TL stated. He grabbed the remote with a shaky hand before saying, in a terrified voice, "Alright...let's start..."

'Wow, I haven't seen the guy reduced to such a state.' Dawn thought, 'This series must be terrifying...'

TL pressed the 'play' button on the DVD player remote. Immediately, the screen turned on.

A while later...

"This is so cheap, really..." Dawn sighed. TL on the other hand...

"A VAMPIRE! THAT'S FREAKIN' BRUTAL, MAKE IT STOP!"

Was screaming his head off...yeah.

"TELL ME THAT'S NOT A REAL VAMPIRE! I'VE JUST GOTTA PRETEND THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN!" TL screamed as he clutched at Dawn, who was looking freaked by his actions, "ROCK-A-BYE BABY, IN THE TREE TOP! WHEN THE WIND BLOWS, THE CRADLE WILL ROCK! I'M SCARED, HOLD ME! VAMPIRES ARE SCARY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS! BAD, DVD PLAYER! BAD! I THINK I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS!"

"TL..." Dawn said, prying the Fictorian off her and pointing to the screen, "Look at THIS scene, it's not so bad..."

"IT'S JUST BUILDUP FOR THE MONSTER COMING, I JUST KNOW IT!" TL screamed.

"No, just concentrate on it. It's a light-hearted comedic moment." Dawn said, "You'll then realize..." Dawn looked over and smiled before concluding, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH YOU?" TL shouted, still looking freaked.

After the presentaiton, TL was panting with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Oh, thank God it's over." TL sighed.

"You're welcome..." a low, booming voice replied. The two looked around to try and find the source, but to no avail.

"Is that a running joke or something?" Dawn asked.

"I dunno." TL replied, "That episode sure was scary, though. I almost wet myself!"

"That's gross." Dawn stated, but thought, 'Why did you watch it?'

"I almost lost it, but I toughed it out and got through it!" TL grinned, spinning a cowboy hat around before putting it on his head.

'But WHY did you watch it?' Dawn thought, 'You didn't HAVE to watch it...and who am I talking to?'

"Hey, Dawn, I just picked up THIS movie!" TL said, holding up a DVD case for Van Helsing.

"Forget it." Dawn stated.

"C'mon, 'fraidy cat...or wolf...whatever." TL said.

"TL, you can't go through life scared by half-rate horror shows and movies." Dawn stated before holding out some video game cases, "Now, I'm lending you these horror video games so you can get used to scary stuff!"

TL took the cases and said, "Well, these things can't scare me! Video games are about fighting and winning and I'm a Knight of Fictron! So, Dawn, you gonna play-"

Dawn's response was to immediately run away, leaving a confused TL.

The next day...

Dawn walked into TL's room, looking a bit anxious.

"TL, are you here? Did you play the games?" she asked, "I hope ya didn't get attacked by the rumored spirits that inhabit them..."

There was an odd, green light coming from the room as what appeared to be TL wearing a black robe.

_**In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning...**_

_**And the nightmare I had was as bad as could be!**_

_**It scared me out of my wits!**_

_**A corpse falling to bits!**_

TL looked over at Dawn with a malicious smirk, red eyes, and rotting skin...well, that she could see around the bottom half of his face.

_**Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was ME!**_

Dawn yelled in surprise and terror. TL laughed before walking over.

"That was priceless! You're afraid of some green lights, colored contacts, and some make up?" TL asked with a laugh as he walked over to Dawn.

"You're not REALLY possessed, are you?" Dawn asked, fearfully.

"Nah! Those games were fun AND those monsters were cute!" TL replied.

"Wh-what do you mean 'cute'?" Dawn asked, looking seriously taken aback.

"Oh, you're such a pansie!" TL laughed as he patted Dawn's shoulder...Dawn was simply staring with her mouth hanging open, making an occasional noise in shock.

TL: And so, another triumph of cross-interest with ME in the driver's seat! I am awesome!

Dawn: As well as egotistical...

_Special thanks to Dawn for letting me use her character, Hetalia: Axis Powers for inspiring this scene, and In the Dark of the Night for that brief moment._

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_


End file.
